A Glimpse of the Future
by LovelyLiliana101
Summary: While fighting the akuma, Fortune Teller, Ladybug and Chat Noir are hit with a magical beam that will show them their future. But... Why'd they see the same thing?


"I will get your miraculous's! And then, everyone will love the future as much as me!"

Chat Noir and Ladybug had been chasing this akuma, for what felt like hours. She'd been shooting beams at random innocent civilians, the beam causing them to go into a trance-like state, though they'd be fine and go back to normal in a few minutes.

Though they were curious what the beams did, they weren't sure if they really wanted to find out for themselves. But then, she'd tripped, Chat had caught her, yet they hadn't dodged the beam.

The next thing she knew, her vision had gone black, and she was laying on a field of grass, still transformed. She sat up, only to see a child running straight at her. She almost screamed, before the child ran right through her, and continued into the house. Was she a ghost? Screaming felt good, right about now.

She turned around to face where the child had come from, to see two little boys also coming straight at her, running straight through her just like that little girl had. Next, she saw an older woman, who was probably in what looked like her early 20's.

And... She kind of looked like her.

"Emma! Louis! Hugo!" She called.

Yeah, that was probably her... Wait. What? What's going on!? The girl, or rather woman, she was seeing now had long dark hair, that looked like hers, but down instead of two pigtails. She was wearing a red dress, with a black belt, and black flats.

She had the same bluebell eyes, and that little skip in her step, when she was suer happy. Guess she hadn't gotten rid of some old habits. She looked back at the woman to see a wedding ring on her left ring finger. Hold up. WEDDING RING? She was MARRIED? To who?

She decided to follow this older woman towards the front door, where her three kids were waiting.

"Mama! Mama!" They chorused.

The little girl, Emma, seemed to be the oldest, looking about six. She had her long blonde hair in a high ponytail, and her beautiful forest-green eyes, blinked up at her mother. Her other two kids, Louis and Hugo, she didn't know which is which, looked about the same age. They looked about three, or four. One of them had the hair of their mother, and her eyes as well, while the other had blonde hair like his sisters' and the blue eyes of his brother, a mix of the two.

The woman walked up to the door, taking her keys out of the black purse on her shoulder, and unlocked the door to her house. Considering she looked like herself, she assumed she wouldn't be intruding by going in. After all, this was only a dream, right?

She walked in after the little family, the first thing she noticed being someone was cooking in the kitchen. Oh right, she was married, she reminded herself. She followed the wonderful aroma to the kitchen, only to freeze, because standing right there, was none other than Adrien Agreste. And she'd know, she'd been staring at that face for as long as she could remember. It was then that, what she dubbed as her older self, walked in with her three kids.

"Daddy!"

The three kids ran up to him. And then her mind started spiraling. I'm married to Adrien! We have our own house! We have three kids! The older Marinette walked up behind him, and rapped her arms around his torso, him rapping his arms around hers while their three kids were screaming excitedly about what they'd done at school that day. That was everything she'd wanted in her future. She walks over to their fridge, to find a calendar taped there. It looked like one of those family calendars, with different pictures for every month.

But this one said: April 2026. 2026? She was 8 years in the future! Older Marinette rested her head on Adrien's shoulder. Then to her amazement, turned in her arms, put his hand on her cheek, leaned down, and planted a lingering kiss on her lips, their kids making disgusted faces.

Then she felt a tingling sensation, and her vision went black. She opened her eyes, and after being able to refocus her vision, she realized she was back in present day. She glanced over to see Chat, who seemed to have his eyes just refocusing right now. He looked at her.

"That was... weird."

"Yeah." She agreed.

A lucky charm, and a cataclysm later, the akuma was purified, and Paris was back to normal.

—«·»—

Later that day, or rather night, Ladybug and Chat Noir met up for patrol. It was a clear sky, with a cool breeze, and they were just lazily sitting on a random rooftop, patrol already done.

"Hey, LB."

"Yeah?"

"When we were hit with that beam... What did you see?"

"I saw... A family. Three little kids, what looked like myself, and another guy."

He seemed to look off into the distance now.

"Were you able to find out what year you were in? Or anything like that?"

"Mmhm," She nodded, "I was 8 years in the future, April 2026."

"So when you walked in the house, you saw the family in the kitchen, probably making lunch?"

"Yeah."

And then what he said caught up to her, and she turned to face him, eyes wide. "

I was kinda hoping you'd be her... Marinette."

Hearing her name come out of his lips, while she was in costume, was just... She didn't even have words to describe the feeling.

"I was kinda hoping it was you too... Adrien."

Because yes, she had been harboring a small crush on her kitty, even if Adrien would always hold a bigger piece of her heart. But they were one and the same, which meant she didn't have to choose! They smiled at each other. She didn't know who did what first, but the next thing she knew, his lips were on hers and everything felt right, so right. She pulled away, slowly opening her eyes, to see him smiling brightly at her. She laughed, and leaned in again, pressing her lips to his.

Notes: I hope you enjoyed this little fic, as much as I did writing it! I'd love to hear your reviews! I was thinking maybe adding another chapter where you see Chat's POV but idk :) Basically the akumas power showed you what your future would be like, ruining the joy of actually getting to experience it since you know what would happen, idk. She was just upset, bc some fortune told her she was gonna have a terrible future, or something.


End file.
